The art includes use of antibodies in the treatment of pathological syndromes (SU 1331508 A, A 61 K 39/00, 1984; SU 1730144 A1, C 12 N 7/00, 1992).
Medications such as sera and immunoglobulins based on antibodies in therapeutic concentrations, have also been described (e. g., see “Register of remedies used in Russia. The encyclopaedia of remedies”, 7th edition, 2000, pp.358-359 (in Russian)).
None of the mentioned medications, however, are used in the treatment of diseases characterized by disturbances of the vascular tone.
There has been described a method of treating diseases accompanied by disturbances of the vascular tone through administration of substances specifically interacting with endogenous factors involved in the vascular tone regulation (e. g., see “Register of remedies used in Russia. The encyclopaedia of remedies”, 7th edition, Moscow, RLS, 2000, pp.178, 406 (in Russian)). The most important disadvantage of such medications is their adverse effects.